The present invention relates to a system and method for translating a plurality of information and more particularly to a communication network enabled system and method for translating the plurality of information from one language to another by a plurality of users using an application program.
Although English is the most universal language right now, the use of other regional languages is still persistent. There are places where the information is only available in regional languages. There exists situations in which a foreigner may face problems such as while asking for directions, in negotiations, in resolving problems in hotels, hospitals, provide help in understanding foreign documents, etc. without knowing the regional language. It is difficult for one to learn more languages and it requires a lot of effort from the learner's side. A good translation program can acts as a local guide on holidays, acts as a translator in negotiations, can help in resolving trouble in hotels, restaurant conversations, accidents and in other emergency situations. However exiting translation programs only offer translation of words between languages and hence cannot be used in these kinds of situations and also they are not much reliable in conveying the correct meaning of a sentence.
The capabilities of mobile devices and communication systems have rapidly increased in recent years in terms of processing power, connectivity and data transfer speeds. Each language does have their own language variation among social groups' dialects and the grammaticalization may differ among different social groups. In these worst situations no existing translation method and software can be a good replacement for a local person. Using existing language translation applications may not provide satisfactory translated outputs. However some advanced language translation applications help the users up to an extent for understanding the local language during travel. These translator apps for mobile devices require each user to subscribe or buy the app which would result in spending much money. Some exiting apps are really a speech translator, so it focuses on conversations. It's available in only a limited number of different pairs of languages and has a limited vocabulary of words. One of its advantages is that it needs no Internet connection to access it. It comes with a voice-recognition system and an interface. You just speak in one language and it speaks back in another, and it has unlimited translations. However, in addition to the above said drawbacks, this app may sometimes find difficulty in understanding different dialects and hence they cannot be efficiently used for translation. The user also needs to pay a fixed monthly amount irrespective of the frequency of usage of the application.
Some other free translation apps have a database of a large number of languages and it access dictionaries with authoritative translations in different languages as well as giving spoken translations in multiple languages. The user just has to talk into the microphone of his/her phone and it will give the translation. Although you have to be connected to the internet it allows saving user's favorite translations so that he/she can check them when they are not online. It allows the user to have nearly natural conversations with people in a foreign language. However, the voice-recognition system is not so effective in understanding different dialects and speech without any grammaticalization. Moreover, the languages and vocabulary available is still limited.
In some cases the information that will need to be translated may be in an image, video or random text. In this case existing apps fail to translate almost all the requests given to them. Further, most of the translation apps do not receive any image and video for translation. To translate this information, usually the information is sent to a third person for translation. However, it is very difficult to find a third person who can translate the information correctly every time. Moreover, there is no authenticity of the translated information given by the third person. Hence it appears that users are not yet fully benefiting from the potential interactive features of mobile devices and translating apps, interactive text recognition and translation on a mobile device.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method of efficiently translating information during travel and other situations. Moreover, the needed system would be used to correctly translate available information between a large number of languages. In addition, the needed system would be easily operated by anyone without having to know multiple languages.
Further, the needed system would be cost effective, simple, user-friendly, can easily be set up, and can be universally employable for translating information. In addition, the needed system and method would possibly be used to correctly translate information available in various social groups' dialects and grammaticalization. Further, the needed system would translate information available in the forms of audio, image, text and video. Moreover, the needed system would act as a local guide for translating the information available in different dialects. The present invention addresses such a need.